Affairs in Konoha High
by LA1KA
Summary: Sakura moves to Konoha and its her first day of school. She meets Sasuke, the heir to the fortune of the Uchiha Industries.Both Sasuke and Sakura are attractive. Girls would drool over Sasuke and guys drool over Sakura.Will they be together or torn apart?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto or any of the characters.

Pairings: Sasu/Saku Ino/Shika

**Chapter 1: Yes or No**

BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! BRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! One 16 year old Sasuke slaps violently on the snooze button of his fragile alarm clock. The button flies and scratches his left

cheek and the springs and shit fall on the floor."Damn it, now i have to go to the friggen department store to get another one." Because his father was the manager of the

Uchiha Industries, Sasuke Uchiha was rich. The Uchiha Industries is like Walmart, except in the megalopolis of Konoha. Sasuke walked downstairs to the kitchen to grab

a donut, and rode his bike to school, Konoha High. But he wasnt just rich, he was handsome. With raven coloured hair, dark eyes and a cute face, all the girls of Konoha

High longed to be with him. One day, there was a new student, Sakura Haruno. She was quite attractive, so any boy that laid eyes on her couldnt get them off (lmao their

eyes are stuck to her). Sakura was 16 too, so sasuke and her were in the same class. As Sasuke walks inside the classroom, he sees a pink haired beauty, and instantly

falls in love(almost eveyone did that). Kakashi was homeroom, so as usual he was late. He took the chance to talk to Sakura, but then Kakashi comes in and Sasuke had

to get to his seat. During the class, most of the guys couldnt pay attention because of Sakura.

Pretty soon it was the end of the schoolday .Since Sasuke sat at the back of the class, Sakura went left before he did. Rock Lee hurriedly ran to her and pull her

to the back of the school where all the garbage was to make sure Sasuke didnt know where she was. After about half an hour, Sakura made her first friend from her new

school. Sasuke was still searching for her. Thinking that she went home, he made sure she was in his sight first thing the next morning. Well, as you can see, Rock Lee

isnt the cutest of guys. Luckily for Sasuke, Sakura had already noticed Sasuke and had fell in love with him(i dont believe in love at first sight). It was getting late, and

Sakura's mom was probrably waiting for her. (Fact: Sakura's mom isnt the most patient of most moms since her husband died and Sakura is her only kid.) Sakura said

bye to her new friend and ran as fast as she can to her house. After a long lecture from her mother, she ran to her room and went on MSN and added Lee. They started

talking and Lee gave her a few emails of other students in their class. Pretty soon, she and Ino became the best of friends. They had a lot in common so it wasnt suprising

they became friends so fast. Sakura had to go off MSN though beacuse of dinner.

At dinner, she and her mom talked about Sakura's first day at her new school. Her mom was happy for her since she found new friends. She didnt eat alot during

dinner because she wasnt really hungry.

So she went upstairs, took a shower and went to bed. A few hours later, she woke up, but she didnt know what woke her up. After a few seconds, she regained

consiousness and realized that someone was throwing rocks on her window. When she looked out she saw Sasuke. Just so happens that her pc was next to her window

and her window was opened when she was using it. At the time, Sasuke was also on MSN and saw her. Since Sasuke was strong and athletic, he was able to climb up to

Sakura's window. They talked all night and found out alot about each other. Pretty soon, Sakura forgot all about Lee. The clock read 5:54am. That meant school starts in

about an hour. Sasuke jumped out the window after Sakura promised him they would walk together to school and they would sit in the same seating group. Luckily for

them, they werent tired, they had kept each other awake for the whole night. She did her daily routine and Sasuke does the same. Time passed by quickly and soon it was

time to go to school. Sasuke and Sakura walked side by side on the sidewalk. Sasuke and Sakura. They were destined to be together but there would be countless

hardships yet to come. Lee was one of the main problems. What he doesnt know is that he himself doesnt really love her. It was a small crush. But you obviously know

that Lee likes to exagerate things. Also, he wouldnt be able tell the difference between a little crush and real love because of the lack of experience in his love life. Ino was

another problem. Although she doesnt admit to liking Sasuke, its quite obvious she does, but then shes starting to fall for Shikamaru. Anyway, Sasuke and Sakura were

walking down the sidewalk together. Sakura figured since Sasuke didnt say a word about the love business, he didnt feel the same way she did about him and vice versa.

This may be shocking but Sasuke was too shy to tell her. It was the first time he ffelt this way about someone. Usually, he only thought about how to get strong enough to

kill Itachi, but this girl was in the way. No, not in the way, preventing him from thinking bad thoughts like such. They were just in time for school. Lee had been waiting for

you-know-who all morning and had just seen her, but she wasnt alone. She was with Sasuke. Mad and angrily he went up to them, but halfway on his trip Sasuke shot him

a death glare and he quickly turned the other way, not wanting his life to end at such a young age, his life had started to flash before him. Anyway, everyone took their

seats after arriving to their classroom. Like always, Kakashi-sensei was late and was too embarassed to admit that hw just slept in and invented some lame excuse.

Sasuke used his time wisely and sat in the seat to the left of Sakura. Something Lee would be too stupid to do. But he did realize he couldve done that and curses himself,

drawing all attention to himself rather than Sasuke. During class, the two talked and talked. Sasuke planned that he would ask her to be his girlfriend at the end of class.

Again, class ends suprisingly quickly. Sasuke suddenly realizes he has to go to the department store to get that alarm clock he broke the other day. He says bye to his

sweet cherry blossom and hurries to the store. Since he was the heir to the Uchiha Industries, he didnt have to pay for anything. The salesmen recognized him

immediately and provided him with the stores best alarm clock when he asked for one. Without saying thanks he runs out the door to get to Sakura and ask her the

question. Little did he know it was friday the 13th(no, im not superstituous). The security camera guy had technical difficulties and could only see Sasuke take the

merchandise and rush out the building, he didnt know who he was. Assuming he was some random guy stealing, he locked all doors with his emergency lockdown button

and pulled the alarm to let everyone know there was a burglar in the building. He then rushes down from the security camera room and into the main service area to where

Sasuke was. When he saw who he actually was, he then said in an embarassed voice, "Oh...its you, im sorry, please forgive me. don t tell your father about this. i have a

family to feed, dont fire me, please...blahblahblahblah." He kept repeating this. By the time he was done, he realized Sasuke already left and everyone had resumed to

their duties. Feeling stupid, he sheepishly walked back to his room and continued to watch out for theives. Luckily for the security guy, Sasuke thought it wouldve been a

waste of time to tell his dad, so he didnt bother.

Sasuke was getting closer to Konoha High, he knew that Rock Lee would take the his chance while Sasuke was gone to get Sakura. Now, ya see, what he didnt

know was that Sasuke was coming their way and wasnt at all cautious. Sasuke was smart enough to figure this out, and decided to take Lee by suprise. He'd make sure

that Sakura could see him. It all went according to plan. By the time Rock Lee caught his breath, he noticed that neither Sakura or Sasuke were there. He had tough

competition. But as you all know, Rock Lee wasnt about to give up that easily. But there would be no point to because Sasuke was a better crowd pleaser(for the girls

mostly). Sasuke had instructed Sakura to hold on to him tightly, Sakura did as she was told. With one hand holding onto Sakura and the other for balance, he jumped onto

a tree nearby where Lee probably wouldnt look. While in the tree, Sasuke blurted out his question. He felt really uneasy at the time...this was his first opportunity to have a

girlfriend, a crucial moment. It wasnt his first chance to be with a girl but it was the first time he had a chance to be with a girl he actually had feelings for. Sasuke wasnt

sure that she would like her, so he had a weird feeling in his heart. What is she didnt like me...what if she runs away...what if she says she'll think about it...there were

countless what ifs and if only's that they crowded his head. He had a pretty bad headache, because of this, Sakura took him back to his house and told his mom he had a

headache. This gave Sakura the time to think about her decision. She knew she loked him at the time, but she doesnt know if its the best for her. Financially, that wouldnt

be a problem, Sasuke was the heir to the fortune of the Uchiha Industries... but she was only 16, there will be many guys like him in the future. Sakura didnt care about the

future, she thought " The future is the future, the present is the present. I'll just get more experience from this guy and I'll get more experience in the future." , and that was

that. But she still didnt know if he was really the guy for her. She herself didnt know how to answer this simple yes/no question. Sasuke couldnt sleep all night without

knowing what Sakura's answer was. He couldnt take it anymore. Yes, curiousity killed the cat but this was important. He could throw rocks at her window again but he

knew if he did, then they would talk the whole night. But he couldnt do that. Sakura needed her sleep since she didnt get any the night before. The impatient Sasuke stared

at his bedroom ceiling and counted the little paint dots that stuck out like little chocolate chips. He kept starting over because he lost count. Anyone would lose count. He

was getting tired but he didnt want to sleep. He kept thinking about Sakura wondering what her decision would be. Will she break his heart? or not. This question rang like

an alarm clock. Then he realized it WAS the alarm clock. He had been sleeping for most of the night. Counting the dots in the ceiling were just like counting sheep. She

couldnt wait to walk with her to school today. He even skipped breakfast to make sure he went out his door before she did. Then, he waited for her at her door. Will Sakura

turn him down, or will she make Sasuke glad?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Pairings: Sasu/Saku Shika/Ino

Notice: Sorry guys i couldnt update earlier. My internet connection was down: but anyhow heres the chappie:D plz r&r

**Chapter 2:**

Sasuke waited and waited. What seemed like a long time was actually only 5 minutes. He kept staring at his watch. Another minute had passed. 6 minutes he

had waited for her and she still didnt come out. What was taking her so long. He kept staring at his watch. Then, he suddenly realized that it wasnt time for school yet, it

was just 6:37am. He decided to go back to his house and eat breakfast. He was starting to get hungry. No, not hungry, he was starving. He ran back to his house (well, no

need to run hehe. His house was just across the street.) to grab a toast. He'd have to make his own though, his mom wasnt awake yet and his dad doesnt cook. He felt

hungry so he put 3 slices in the toaster. He was feeling a little special today so he took out his favourite spread, Cheez Whiz. Mmm...it was so chewy. He started to feel

like a kid again, he was getting such childish thoughts. Well... he hadnt had cheez whiz ever since he was a kid. He had wasted most of his time eating. He usually didnt

eat breakfast because he thought it was a waste of time. It was already 6:48am, and school starts at 7:00am, Sakura would probably go to school right about now. Just to

check, He looked the window to see if Sakura was out yet. And to his suprise, Lee was there knocking at Sakura's door for her. FOR GODS SAKE SASUKE, GO AND

GET HER OR YOULL MISS THE CHANCE, Sasuke's conscience screamed in his head. He was in shock, he had to pull himself together and get out his door. But the

time he got out, Lee was already walking with her. No point to be rude and seperate the 2 friends, so he just stalked them. But what Sasuke didnt know was, Sakura

wanted to walk with him.

It was a normal day. Everyone got in their classes and as usual, Kakashi-sensei was late. Since Sasuke and Sakura sat together, Sasuke got a chance to ask

Sakura to be his girlfriend. And to his suprise, Sakura answered "Sasuke, I've been meaning to tell you this for a long time. I've like you ever since i saw you. I love you." .

Just then, Kakashi-sensei came in and they had to stop their conversation. So, they planned to continue it after class. While Naruto was complaining about the sensei

being late, Sakura kissed Sasuke. Rock Lee had saw all this and was deeply hurt. How could 'his' little cherry blossom do this to him? After all he had done for her, she

kissed the ugly, conceited show-off instead of himself, the great Rock Lee. He was handsome and a lot more dreamy than Uchiha...come to think about it, he had many

qualities. He then planned to get to Sakura for a logical explaination why she would betray him after school, he thought. Suddenly a meter stick hit his desk violenting it

broke the piece of wood and sent multiple vibrations through the desk and to his arm. He was being put in detention after school for not paying attention in class. Lee felt

stupid, now he couldnt get to his cherry blossom. Oh well..there was always MSN(ahahaha he didnt know Sakura blocked him). After school, the new couple walked down

the side walk and back home together. They kissed each other goodbye. It was a rather long kiss. A french one. Then they went home.

Sakura and her mom talked about her and Sasuke over dinner. It was a usual day. So, as usual, Sakura went to bed after she brushed her teeth. After an hour of

sleep, Sakura started tossing and turning. She was having a bad dream. Little did she know, her dream was a foretelling of what was to happen the next morning. She shot

from her sleeping position and her hands were clutching the side of her pajamas and her forehead and temples were covered with beads of cold sweat. Could it be? No it

couldn't have. Maybe it just looked that way. Sasuke would never do that. She was sure he was the faithful type. Uncertain, she went downstairs to get a glass of milk to

clear her mind. When she was done, she put the empty glass into the dishwasher and went back upstairs to her bedroom. This next dream was of something rather

pleasant. It was of chocolate. So that got her mind off her previous dream (hehe, Im usually the one who dreams about chocolate).

The next morning, the couple didnt walk together today. Sasuke had went earlier to school that day because of a school project, he was already in the classroom

with his science group. It was Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru. They had to build a flashlight. Their time was almost up and all the other students were starting to go inside the

classroom. At the moment, Ino was just done scolding him for some little mistake he was blamed for. Sasuke was pushing her away with both arms but their shadow

showed them kissing. Sasuke saw their shadow and showed Ino immediately, they didnt want the other students to think they were kissing so she released him almost

instantly. Sakura was one of the first ones entering the classroom and she was with Lee. Both of them saw the shadow but as soon as Ino released him, Sakura had

entered and thought her boyfriend was cheating on her with her best friend. She went up to Sasuke. Rock Lee followed her. Sasuke could see anger and other emotions

all mixed in her eyes. Tears started coming out her eyes so she ran to the bathroom. Now, TenTen was a really nice girl who helped whoever was in need of it. So she

followed her into the girls' bathroom and they worked things out. TenTen then became her new best friend. Since TenTen was also in her class for second period, they went

together. Throughout class, Sakura was thinking about herself. Was she not good enough for him? They hadnt even went on a date yet and already he was cheating on

her. How could he? Since it was class, Sakura had set her cell to vibrate. Sasuke had sent her a text message, it read " Its not what you think, I'll explain later". Sakura

didnt even want to think about him at the time. She was lucky she sat at the back, the teacher didnt see a thing she was doing. She sent a text back to him that said

"Okay then, I still trust you enough to think that you will tell me the truth." After school as always, they went home. Sakura didnt feel like MSN so she took out her history

book and started studying. Her mom had went on a little business trip and wasnt going to be back for another week or so, but she had already made a sandwich and salad

for every meal. If Sakura needed milk or juice, she could buy it from the local grocery store. So she was pretty much free from chores and her mother's regulations. The

doorbell was ringing. It was obvious who it was but she opened it anyway. Sasuke wanted her to go to dinner with him, then after dinner they would see Poseidon the

movie. For dinner, they went to the most romantic place in town, The Blue Palm (hehe i got hte restaurant name from a movie:D i think it was Bruce Almighty..).

What was Sasuke gonna say?

Find out by reading the next chappie:D:D:D:d

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading this. Again, please R&R thanks :D If you have any suggestion regarding the next chapter will end, either say so in review**

**or you can email me. For my email, please check my profile:D Thanks, and I'll have the next chapter up asap.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

Pairings: Sasu/Saku Shika/Ino

Notice: Sry i couldnt have the chapter up earlier. computer caught a virus and i had to reboot it...blah blah blah...blah.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3:**

A teenage Sakura walked her way to school wonder. He _was _the one who asked her out...the cherry blossom thought. After all, he wouldn't cheat on me right after he asks me out. She spent the rest of the time walking to school deciding that he wouldn't do it.

"Hmm...I wonder...well, he doesn't seem like that type. He wouldn't."

**"That's just what you want to think."**

"I hate it when you barge into my thoughts!"

**"Live with it."**

"Ughhh..sadly, I don't have a choice. I cannot believe I'm gonna be stuck with _such_ an _optimistic_ conscience for the rest of my miserable life."

**"Like I said, Live with it."**

"You really wanna get slapped, don't you?"

**" Sure, why not. You're just hurting yourself."**

Annoyed, the pink haired teen shut her trap and walked the remainder of the way to school. Just before she reached the schoool grounds, she looked ahead and noticed Sasuke standing there in front of the school; he looked like he was waiting for someone.

"I sure hope that someone is me..." Sakura whispered into her mind.

**"Keep dreamin'."**

"Just stay out of this."

**"Make me."**

"Why do you ALWAYS have to interfere with my thoughts. I was _actually_ gonna consider you as a regular-advise-giving-goody-two-shoes-conscience. But now-"

**"DO YOU _REALLY_ THINK I WOULD GIVE YOU ADVISE?!"**

"No, I was gonna pretend that you would give me advise, just so that I was sure I had someone to rely on."

**"..."**

"Speechless, eh?"

Sakura was sure she had kick her stupid conscience away for good and headed for Sasuke, who was blasting his mp3 in his ear. Coincidentally, Sakura was also blasting into her ears, also from an mp3. It was ironic actually, she was listening to "Things I'll Never Say" by Avril Lavigne. (A/N which is an AWESOME song.)

**I'm tuggin' at my hair, I'm pullin' on my clothes**

**I'm tryna keep my cool, I know it shows**

**I'm starin' at my feet, my cheeks are turning red**

**I'm searchin' for the words inside my head**

**I'm feelin' nervous, tryna be so perfect**

**Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it yea**

**Chorus**

**If I could say what I wanna say**

**I'd say I wanna blow you - away**

**Be with you every night**

**Am I squeezing you too tight?**

**If I could see what I wanna see**

**I wanna see you down on me**

**Marry me today**

**Yes, I'm wishin' my life away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**It won't do me any good**

**It's just a waste of time**

**What use is it to you, what's on my mind**

**If it ain't coming out **

**We're not goin' anywhere**

**So why can't I just tell you that I care?**

**Cuz Im' feelin' nervous, tryna be so perfect**

**Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it yea**

**Chorus**

**What's wrong with my tongue?**

**These words keep slippin' away**

**I stutter, I stumble**

**Like I've got nothing to say**

**Cuz I'm feelin' nervous, tryna be so perfect**

**Cuz I know you're worth it, you're worth it yea yea yea**

**Da da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da da da, da da da da da**

**Da da da da da da, da da da da da da da da da da da, da da da da da**

**Yes, I'm wishin' myself away**

**With these things I'll never say**

**Chorus**

**With these things I'll never say.**

It ironic cuz she never had to say anything; Sasuke had already asked her out.

Ino, who also liked Sasuke, saw that Sasuke had been waiting for someone, and it was obvious that it was Sakura. _Grrrrrr..._Ino thought._ Sasuke MUST be mine, __and mine ONLY!_ She saw that Sakura was getting closer, so she reacted quickly.

"Oh my gosh, I love you too Sasuke!" Ino exclaimed as she kissed him. Sasuke was too suprised to react and Sakura just stood there, wide-eyed and gasping.

_So my dream last night predicted the future...I can't believe it, Sasuke is two-timing me. _Sakura thought to herself. She was feeling down the whole day and didn't

even feel like eating dinner, or even eating at all. Day after day, week after week, whenever Sasuke tried to call her or talk to her, she ignored him. (A/N what a poor guy...

his girlfriend won't even talk to him.) Sakura's mother still wasn't home yet since she was assigned another project since she was the only employee in the area at the

time. The teenaged cherry blossom became thinner and thinner, until the point when her kidneys started to fail as a cause of lack of food. She was feeling especially down

one evening, so she decided to call Tenten. She dialed her number and they talked for hours, they haven't been talking for so long...

The next morning, Sakura woke up and brushed her teeth...the usual. As usual, she would walk over to the kitchen and throw out a bun, so that when her mother

came back, then she wouldn't find a whole bunch of buns in the cupboard (A/N nicole, don't think wrong). Sakura walked out of her house and headed to school. She had

gotten so skinny, she was barely a skeleton. Concerned, Sasuke walked over to her, trying to get her to talk to him. Obviously, she didn't. She just replied, "Leave me

alone." Obeying his princess's command, Sasuke backed up immediately. _Surely she will come to her senses soon. She can't misunderstand me forever._ Sasuke thought,

but he was wrong.

Finally he said, "But don't you see? Don't you see that I love you?"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks and turned around. "If you love me, and me only, then why did you kiss Ino?"

Sasuke replied, " I didn't, she -". He didn't get a chance to finish his sentence. A huge runaway truck speeded into the school grounds and hit Sakura dead on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter .** **I am fully aware that my story is lame...just bare with me, it's my first non-oneshot story. **

**Anyway...plz R&R and if you have any suggestions, plz email me and I'll be happy to include you're suggestions into my next chapter.**

**Also, for any Teen Titans fans, I have a work-in-progress, so you can read that too.**

**Again, thanks for reading this, plz R&R thanks :D.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.**

**Pairings: Sasu/Saku (don't know how to incorporate Shika/ino, so I'm gonna take them off)  
**

**Notice: Thanks to all who took their time to review the last chapter**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke stood up wide-eyed, shocked.

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asking himself. (thinking in his head, of course). There lay Sakura, helpless...lifeless. One could even see the amount of pain she would've been feeling at that time. Luckily, she was unconscious, unable to feel pain. Sasuke, who was stunned at the moment, just stood there shocked. Words ran through his head, screaming "JUST FRIGGEN PICK HER UP! BRING HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" the words rang loudly.

He picked up her limp body and carried her in her arms. Sasuke was just going to run to the hospital when he remembered that he had a car. With Sakura in his hands, he rushed to his silver ferrari. He didn't even care if her blood stained the velvet material of his carseat., if it meant saving her life or at least seeing her for the last time. He couldn't bear the very sight of seeing her like that.

As she was being admitted into the Emergency Department Section of the hospital, Sasuke waited impatiently. Things got pretty complicated there. Not only did she have multiple bone fractures, she also had internal bleeding. To top it all off, they don't even know if she had any skull fractures or brain damage. And they were still scanning.

After a few CAT and CT scans, they took an x-ray and a few blood tests. The doctors already knew she hadn't been eating for a while. This led to kidney failure. Luckily, it wasn't end stage. But the bad news hadn't even come yet. She suffered a disease commonly found in the elderly, Osteoporosis, which caused bones to become brittle and weak. Sakura was rushed into the ER (emergency room) immediately after the assessment, Sasuke knew that she didn't have much time left.

Tick Tock Tick Tock. Every second in the waiting room seemed like a lifetime. Was the clock against him? Perhaps. It seemed like it. But he couldn't close his eyes, not even a blink. His mind would have an instant replay of the second the truck came. Sasuke just couldn't bear the thought of his cherry blossom being hurt. As a guy, he couldn't stand crying, so he went to the bathroom and stared at himself in a mirror. His eyes watered and a single tear dropped down his cheek and splashed onto the counter.

It was at this moment that he realized he wished he had a friend to talk to. He was always the quiet one, always thinking in his head, keeping everything to himself. He suddenly realized that Sakura was more than just his first love, she was his best friend. He suddenly realized that he would do anything in the world for her, now that he knew the real meaning of this love.

If she were to die, he would die with her, he couldn't live a day without her. Why did this have to happen? Why her? He picked up and turned on this cellphone. In which he had stored many of her pictures on. Those photos brought back countless memories, not of when they were together, but when he started taking pictures of her without her noticing. They weren't taken because he wanted to stalk her, but just for fun and he was happy to see her unharmed...in the pictures anyway. Another tear fell from his eye (A/N only strong men cry :D).

He looked to his left to notice a magazine. Its front cover had a model on it and her hair happened to be pink. So he picked it up and examined it further. It seemed that she resembled his cherry blossom perfectly except for the fact that her name was Sakuranbo, and not Sakura (..close enough).

_What kind of name was that_, he thought, _Sakura sounded so much better. _It had been hours since Sakura was in the OR (for those of you who don't know, OR stands for operating room) and Sasuke started getting tired. The magazine fell onto the suede seat next to him (what kind of a hospital would spend money on a suede seat?) and Sasuke slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Sry I didn't upload it earlier. (excuse- ) WOOOT! I got a new internet thingy! Velcom..or whatever it's called. Well, umm..srry for making you guys wait so long. **

**Also, thank Shikabane-mai for beta reading this.. (BYA-SAMAKUN!!)**

**Shikabane-Mai: Okay... Sunny D, you're on drugs... Oh well. Anyway, Yumi-kun still has one more chapter to go before this story is done. xD**

**Thanks for reading this! Please R&R! **


End file.
